Konoha high
by anonymous5119
Summary: the basic life of the konoha gangs high school days and a few others to
1. Chapter 1:the first day

this story contains both created and real naruto I do not own naruto or any of the songs in this story/

It was the first day of our gang's sophmore year of high school and they basically ruled the school.

Naruto: Ahh it's good to be back.

Sasuke: haha ain't that the truth.

Chobito- yeah this year will be great. Sophomore prom, new people, old friends. What don't we have here?

Chouji-I don't know but what I can tell you is no one is messin with us this year. And since I've lost 100 pounds and a lot smaller now I'll get the respect I deserve.

Skip to first period.

Chobito-hmm math with kakashi, what could possibly go wrong.

After everyone gets to class kakashi is nowhere to be found

Sasuke- oh well he's not here right now might as well sleep

Sasuke falls asleep as everyone begins talking over their plans for this year.

Chobito-I've got 2 months till I'm 16 then I'm getting my baby

Hinata-but I thought I was your baby.

Chobito-well you are but I'm talkin about my car.

Neji-what kind of car are you getting.

Chobito-A 1968 Chevy Camaro, black with a white racing stripe down the middle, V10 big block and super charger man it's the best looking car I've ever seen

Just then kakashi appears and everyone turns their attention to the front except sasuke who no one bothers to wake up

Kakashi-good morning class I hope you all enjoyed you summer now it's time to learn.

Brrriing the bell rang and still no one had woken sasuke up until kakashi hit him with a book

Sasuke-oww what was that for

Kakashi-for sleeping in my class now get out

Sasuke-fine I'm goin.

At lunch…

Sasuke appears late.

Chobito-welcome back, how was your nap?

Sasuke-shut up one of you assholes could've woke me up

Chouji-now what fun would that be

Sasuke-shut up

Chobito-well me and chouji gotta cut this convo short.

Chouji-we do?

Chobito-yeah we got a match tomorow we should really get to practice

Chouji-oh yeah lets go

Hinata-be careful *kisses chobito*

Chobito-now when am I not careful

Hinata-oh just do it

Chobito-fine well I'll see you guys later

Chouji and Chobito leave.

At fight practice…

Chouji-ok so I guess we should get our prep ready first

Chobito-good Idea, how about entrance songs.

Chouji-well I already know what song I'm using stronger

Chobito-good choice I think I'll use Cinderella man by Eminem

(in case anyone is wondering this takes place in kind of a modern time and chouji and Chobito are on a fighting team at their school)

Chouji-alright well then let's get to practicing

Chobito- ding-ding *smiles and begins moving around in his fight stance*

Chouji and Chobito meet in the center of the mat and chouji goes into the offensive and throws a few punches that chobito easily dodge. Chobito scoops chouji up over his shoulder and takes him to the mat and lands a few punches before chouji knocks him off. Both guys are on their feet now and chouji charges chobito but he is ready and throws a high kick hitting chouji in the temple knocking him out.

Chobito-chouji, hey chouji you ok.

Chouji-huh, yeah I'm ok what happened?

Chobito-kick to the temple and you went down

Chouji-oh well that's nice

Chobito-haha yeah well the bell just rung so I guess we better head home

Chouji-yeah see you tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2:Ambushed

Outside chobito and chouji walk their separate ways and chobito puts his headphones in and begin walking. Suddenly 5 people surround him and 4 grab him

Chobito-wait what's goin on here?

Man- well Mr. Akichiha. What we're doing here is making you unable to fight tomorrow for a guaranteed win for Izo.

Chobito-Izo I should've known you ice ninja are a bunch of cowards

Man-well that's not very nice *hits chobito in the stomach*

Chobito-you scum will never get away with this *gets hit in the face

Man-oh but I beg to differ *hits chobito in the face four times*

Chobito begins bleeding from his eye as the man in front of him is tackled by a guy with white hair. Both men get back to their feet as the four restraining chobito let him go and surround him

Man-who are you

Man 2-you don't need to know that all you need to know is that you can get out of here or die

Man- let me get this straight you'd rather die then just get out of the way and let this piece of shit get what's comin to him

Man 2-5 assholes laying into one guy while nobody's watchin? Then yeah I'd rather die

Man-then prepare to meet your maker

Man 2-*smiles* hit me with your best shot

The first man attacks the stranger and the stranger delivers two blows to his face then a knee to the ribs and another punch to his temple. The second attacks and throws a punch which is caught and the stranger palms him in the side of his elbow breaking his arm. The third and fourth attack as the stranger lands a roundhouse kick to the first one knocking him out and picks the other up slamming him then hitting him three times in the ribs breaking them.

Stranger-just me and you big guy

Man-it appears so.

As the last man attacks the stranger ducks under a punch and throws two swift jabs to him then catches his kick and snaps his leg. As the last man hobbles backwards he runs into chobito who grabs him in a sleeper hold position until he passes out.

Chobito*to the stranger*-what are you doing here

Stranger-is that anyway to greet your older cousin *smiles and chuckles*

Chobito-well tenkai having not seen you in a year I guess I was surprised. And thanks for helping me out back there

Tenkai-no problem it's the least I can do for my little cousin. I mean I guess after beating you all those years I had to help out.

Chobito*smiles*-well thanks again and you never did tell me what you were tell me what you're doing here

Tenkai-I just transferred saw you and decided to help my teammate and cousin out.

Chobito-teammate?

Tenkai-yeah I'm already on the football, fighting and track team

Chobito-cool so I guess your captain now

Tenkai-no I turned down the position but I am fighting izo tomorrow.

Chobito-fine

Tenkai-I knew something like that would happen. You wanna ride

Chobito and tenkai walk by a black 1969 gto with a white racing stripe

Chobito-sure

Tenkai-get in then

Chobito-whoa this is your car

Tenkai-yeah

Chobito-when'd you get it

Tenkai-last week it was my birthday remember. Now get in

Chobito and Tenkai get in the car and Tenkai drops Chobito off at his house


End file.
